Kala begins searching for Tarzan/Kago, Uto, and Mama Gunda found Terk
Here is how Kala begins her search for Tarzan in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Back at the jungle, the same baby gorillas were playing Zugor. Baby Gorilla #1: I am the Zugor. Roar! As for Kala, she was sad because she believed that Tarzan was gone. Baby Gorilla #1: Auntie Kala's sad. Baby Gorilla #2: How come? Baby Gorilla #3: She misses Tarzan. Kala: That's right, little one. Baby Gorilla #1: Don't cry, Tarzan's still... The Two Baby Gorillas: Shh. Baby Gorilla #3: Monkey berries. Remember? Baby Gorilla #1: I know. I wasn't gonna tell her. Kala: Tell me what? Baby Gorilla #3: That Tarzan's alive. Baby Gorilla #2: And Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor went to look for him. (realized and covered their mouths) Baby Gorilla #1: On Dark Mountain. Kala: Tarzan's alive? I'm going to look for them. You kids stay here. So, she set out to find them along with Tarzan. Back at Dark Mountain, Kopa, Tarzan, and Zugor returned to the tree. Tarzan: Well, today didn't work out too good. Kopa: But we'll try again tomorrow, right? Zugor: I'm eager, excited, breathless with anticipation. Enough yapping out of you. Less yapping, more napping. Just as Tarzan tries to join him, Zugor keeps him away from him. Zugor: Me, here. You, there. (points how far to sleep) Way over there. Tarzan: Me Tarzan, you grouch. Unfortunately, Zugor was having trouble tring to sleep. Zugor: Old bones. Tarzan: You need a better nest. My mom could make a really good nest. Zugor: Yeah. My mom made a great nest too. Tarzan: Nice. Zugor: Soft. Tarzan: Warm. Zugor: She made me this nest once, swung between two branches. Like sleeping on air. (as he and Tarzan sighed heavenly) Kopa: So when did you figure out you were a Zugor? Zugor: That's past. All in the past. Tarzan: What happened? Zugor: Got old, got slow, got left behind. Same old story. Boo-hoo. How sad for me. Tarzan: A danger to the family. Kopa: I don't feel like a danger to my family, I sometimes feel a little left out. Zugor: I'm gonna take a look around. Got to keep an eye out. Keep them away. Rule Number One. Tarzan: Can we help? Zugor: No. Then, Tarzan thought of something nice he and Kopa can do for Zugor. As for Bartok, Zozi, Terk, and Tantor, they were on arriving Dark Mountain. Tantor: (gulps) Guys, isn't Dark Mountain where the Zugor lives? Terk: Don't worry about that. Bartok: Zugor's just an imaginary figment, remember? Zozi: He's not real. Tantor: Sure, you know that and I know that, but does he know that? Zugor: Zugor! (as they scared them off) Go on. Shoo! Terk: I do believe in Zugors! I do believe in Zugors! I do! I do! I do! Just as they were send flying, Terk bumped into Kago as Tantor hit the hole as Bartok and Zozi hit above the edge. Kago: (grabbing Terk) Gotcha. Uto: You got him all right, Kago. Terk: Hey, let me up. Uto: Uh, Kago? This isn't a baby bird. Kago: It isn't? Terk: No. It isn't. (pokes Kago on the nose as he hiccups) Uto: Hey, you can't do that to my brother. As Uto begins the chase, Tantor could here Terk screaming and Uto growling Tantor: Oh, no! The Zugor has Terk, Bartok, and Zozi! Leave my friends alone! Take me instead! Terk: (chasing Uto and stopped) Whoa! Kago: You want a piece of me? Tantor: She's being eaten. Oh, the horror! Kago: (grabs Terk) Now, what are we going to do with you? Uto: I know. Let's throw her off a cliff and see if she can fly. Kago: Gorillas can't fly. Uto: Oh, yeah? How do you know? Kago: Because we are gorillas. Uto: So? Kago: And we can't fly. Uto: Yeah, but if our bones were hollow, and we had wings and feathers, we'd be the biggest birds in town. (as Kago palmfaced at Uto's dimwitted thought) Mama Gunda: Well, what in the world? Kago: Look, Ma, we found a gorilla. Mama Gunda: (pinching Terk's cheek) And just where did this cute little sweetums come from? Terk: Hey, hey. Enough already, Lady. I need that cheek for eating. Mama Gunda: Oh, aren't you just the precocious one. Where are you from, Dear? Tell us about your family, huh? Is there a silverback? Terk: Forget it, Lady. I'm not talking and you can't make me. Mama Gunda: Kago. As Kago destroyed a rock and chuckles evilly, Mama Gunda was able to convince Terk in fear. Mama Gunda: Let's try that again. Shall we, Dear? (as she nodded and Kago and Uto each grab her by the arm) Now, how did you get past the Zugor? And where exactly did you say your family is from? Is it nice? Lots of food and water? Perhaps you could show us the way sometime. Just when Terk was being taken away, Tantor could hear no one. Tantor: Terk? Bartok? Zozi? Are you out there or are you all eaten? Zozi: Not to worry, Tantor, I'll get you unstuck. With one tug, Zozi got Tantor unstuck from the hole. Tantor: Thanks, Zozi. But what about Terk? Bartok: News flash, Tantor, the gorillas got her. Come on, we gotta make sure she's okay. And with that, they keep their eyes open to see where Terk was taken. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225